battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Pantsir-S1
The Pantsir-S1 (Russian: Панцирь-С1), NATO reporting name SA-22 Greyhound), is a combined short-to-medium range surface-to-air missile and anti-aircraft artillery weapon system produced by KBP of Tula, Russia mounted either on a tracked or wheeled vehicle or stationary. The system is a further development of SA-19/'SA-N-11'. Battlefield 3 The Pantsir-S1 is a Russian AA emplacement in Battlefield 3. It is seen in the Russian Base on Caspian Border, Kharg Island, Operation Firestorm, and Gulf of Oman in Conquest. The Centurion C-RAM and Pantsir-S1 act in virtually the same way and can be considered counterparts. The Panstir has slow turning speed, especially when zoomed in. Fast-moving jets require much more leading than other vehicles, often to the outer extent of the crosshair reticle. The Pantsir-S1's Primary 30mm cannons will always be selected by default when upon entry of the vehicle. The cannon is extremely accurate even at long ranges with a high muzzle velocity but even then, the pilot must still take into account target speed and adjust accordingly to compensate for longer distances by leading the target. The weapon contains unlimited ammunition but firing continuously for 3 or 4 seconds will overheat the cannon and the operator will be forced to wait the same amount of time before being able to use it again. The 30mm's distinct firing report, muzzle flash and tracer can indicate the gun emplacement is in use. If caught near an enemy Pantsir, flying high and directly overhead can hinder the Pantsir's ability to retaliate, as aiming is much more difficult with the guns near vertical and the Pantsir has a blind spot directly above its axis of rotation. Gallery BF3_Pantsir-S1.png|In-game render of Pantsir-S1 BF3 pantsir-S1-firing.png|Pantsire-S1 firing 30mm autocannons Battlefield 4 The Pantsir-S1 returns to Battlefield 4 as an automated anti-air emplacement. It is the Russian equivalent of the American Centurion C-RAM and Chinese LD-2000 AA. The Pantsir is situated outside the starting base for the RGF and will automatically shoot at spotted enemy aircraft that pass close to the friendly spawn area. Similar to the rest of the stationary AA, the Pantsir is autonomously operated and will attack enemies that are spotted close to the Russian base. The emplacement is very accurate, and it's high damage and fire rate can quickly destroy lingering aircraft. This can make the emplacement useful to jet pilots, in the case of an enemy jet tailing a player close to their base, the player can get close to the stationary AA and can spot the enemy fighter. The stationary AA will fire on the enemy jet, forcing them to give up the chase or be shot down by the Pantsir. Outside of deployments, the Pantsir also appears on Hammerhead during Rush at the first set of M-COMs. While there are no air vehicles on the level in Rush, the Pantsir will still shoot down enemy UCAVs, SUAVs, and MAVs heading for the base if they are spotted. This can be useful to Defenders, as the destruction of these gadgets will make it more difficult for the Attackers to break through their defenses and will keep them from knowing where the Defenders are at the first base. Gallery BF4_Paintsi_world.png|'Pantsir-S1' on Golmud Railway Trivia General * Both the Battlefield 4 and Battlefield 3 emplacement models have missile pods visible, but are un-usable. Battlefield 3 *Kill achieved with this or the Centurion C-RAM count toward stationary turret medals and awards, not mobile anti-aircraft vehicles. *The Pantsir is most effective if the enemy are spawn camping the base with aircraft. *After the 1.04 patch, the Pantsir-S1 and C-RAM now have Air Radar. **A later patch also made both AA emplacements invulnerable to all weapons. Before this, downed pilots and aggressive enemies could use explosives to attack and destroy the emplacements. **However, via a bug, hostile pilots entering and using the gun emplacement can 'destroy' it by waiting until the 'Out-of-Bounds' timer ends. All vehicles the player is in when 'Out-of-Bounds' timer reaches '0' will self-destruct, regardless of HP, and the emplacement appears to turn 'invisible' for 2 or 3 seconds before quickly re-spawning again. *On the map Gulf of Oman, there is a cliff very close to Russian spawn, the Pantsir can be used to kill US soldiers overlooking the cliff trying to spawn kill. It can also be used to harass infantry on top of certain skyscrapers and cranes. *The Pantsir-S1 and Centurion C-RAM cannot damage tanks' front armor. *For consoles, the left analogue stick can be used to traverse your horizontal aim more quickly, and is useful for attacking targets that pass directly overhead. Battlefield 4 *Even though it can not be operated by players, Battlelog previously listed it, along with the Centurion C-RAM and LD-2000AA, in the vehicle stats menu and had a number for kills accumulated while using it. Since the weapon cannot be operated directly, their entry in the list has since been removed. External links *Pantsir-S1 on Wikipedia *More detailed information Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Anti Aircraft Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4